Raptame Del Fin
by miina-chan
Summary: Raptame del fin...no me dejes caer...porfavor...quedate conmigo. asqueroso summary pero es mejor de lo que parece
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke se dirigía hacia las puertas de konoha, según con lo que observaba nada había cambiado, en la cabina de vigilancia se encontraban los mismos dos guardias durmiendo, camino a paso lento mientra que los aldeanos lo miraban algunos con caras de sorpresa, otros con incredulidad o odia, Sasuke paso olímpicamente todas esas miradas hasta llegar a la torre de la hokage.

Tsunade sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta, fijo sus ojos en la puerta, nadie tenía que aparecer en ese momento, ella no había mandado a buscar a ningún Ninja.

Adelante- dijo Tsunade expectante a lo que iba a entrar.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, sin decir ni una palabra caminó hasta quedar enfrente de Tsunade.

¿A que has venido Sasuke? – Preguntó la hokage al no recibir ni una palabra del recién llegado.

He venido a que me den el perdón- Comento un serio Sasuke.

Y tú crees que será así de fácil volver a la aldea que un día traicionaste. –

Nunca pensé que fuera fácil, pero he matado a grandes enemigos de konoha

entre ellos Orochimaru e Itachi ¿eso no cuenta? – dijo calmadamente Sasuke

Lo tomaré en cuenta, si te acepto tienes que empezar de donde quedaste, como un chunnin serás reintegrado a el equipo 7 de nuevo pero solo podrán hacer misiones rango C y D ¿estas de acuerdo?- Dijo una Tsunade extremadamente seria esperando la respuesta.

Por mi esta bien –

Bien retírate, mañana dirígete al campo de entrenamiento donde siempre se junta el equipo siente- Dijo Tsunade siguiendo con su trabajo.

Hai – Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la oficina.

Sasuke tenía ganas de ver a sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo, uno sabría muy bien en donde se encontraba, Sasuke se dirigía al Ichikaru, con la esperanza de que un rubio chillón se encontrara ahí. Cuando iba acercándose pudo notar de lejos esa cabeza rubia atragantándose con tazones de ramen.

Sasuke, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta se sentó a su lado

¿acaso ahora se te acabó la poca y nada de educación que tienes dobe? – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Naruto dejo de comer, abriendo gigantescamente sus ojos azul cielo poco a poco giro la cabeza, con miedo de que solo haya sido un producto de su imaginación.

Pe- pe- pero si tu – Tartamudeo un sorprendido Naruto

¿Que acaso ahora no me recuerdas? –

¡Sasuke- Teme! – Grito un exaltado Naruto, tarándosele encima a Sasuke

Aun sigues siendo el mismo hostigoso de siempre- Dijo Sasuke tratando de quitarse el asfixiante abrazo del rubio.

¡Baka!-

¡Dobe!-

¡Baka!-

Dobe -

Teme-

Usuratonkachi –

Todo se sumió en silencio.

Sasuke ¿por que has vuelto?- Pregunto un serio Naruto.

Bueno… yo volví por… - Tratando de completar la oración.

Por Sakura – Dijeron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

Lo sabia – Dijo Naruto con una expresión rara en el rostro

¿Tu sabes donde la puedo encontrar? – Pregunto Sasuke mirando de soslayo a Naruto.

No creo que puedas – Susurro un Naruto apenas audible, con un rostro triste.

Naruto… ¿que le pasó a Sakura?- Pregunto Sasuke serio.

No le ha pasado nada. –

¿Entonces?- Le pregunto sasuke empezando a exasperarse

Pero Naruto no pudo continuar.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero Naruto no pudo continuar…

-¡Sasuke! –

- No pensaba encontrarme con más personas por el momento- Dijo Sasuke

-Bakasuke eso es imposible si sales por las calles.- le contesto Naruto.

- Creo que tienes razón-

- Bueno Ino creo que te diste cuenta de que Sasuke volvió- dijo Naruto mirando a Ino.

- Si naruto lo veo, tampoco estoy ciega, pero no pensaba que volverías Sasuke- Le dijo Ino mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-Hmp… - respondió un pensativo Sasuke.

- Deberías comprarte un diccionario haber si aprendes más palabras- Naruto Burlonamente le dijo.

- Si, claro pero que pasa con la pregunta que te hice- encara Sasuke a Naruto.

-Que le preguntaste Sasuke?- Le pregunto Ino al ver la cara ensombrecida de naruto.

-Que que le paso a Sakura, ¿¡Donde esta!? – Sasuke exaltado le gritó.

Hinata que había entrado unos minutos antes como para alcanzar a escuchar parte de la conversación se acercó.

-Sakura se fue – Respondió Hinata.

- Cómo que se fue- Respondió un exaltado Sasuke.

- Así como lo oyes, luego de que tú te fuiste Sakura se marchó-

-Pero…Como…Donde se fue… ¿se fue sola?... ¿han hablado con ella?- Pregunto Sasuke al borde de la histeria.

- No somos los más indicados para contarte la historia - Dijo una no tímida Hinata.

Flash Back

Ino ya no lo soporto más tengo que irme de aquí – Comentó una desesperada Sakura.

¡Pero Sakura donde irías!

¡No lo se Ino y tampoco me importa mucho solo quiero salir de esta aldea que me trae tan malos recuerdos!

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que eran observadas de lejos por una sombra, hasta que se decidió acercarse.

Sakura te estaba buscando – dijo la extraña sombra.

Pero si tu eres… que haces aquí-

Te vine a buscar – respondió la sombra.

Kurama – Dijo Sakura

Era un joven de la misma edad de Sakura (N/A a los 12 obviamente) de pelo largo y rojo, que llevaba a Sakura por una cabeza de estatura.

¡Que haces aquí Kurama!- Le Gritó Sakura.

Ya te lo dije, te vine a buscar, la rama principal de los Haruno se enteró de lo que paso, y decidieron sacarte de la aldea - decía un inmutable Kurama.

Pero yo… _pensando_ esta es mi única oportunidad de irme de aquí.

Vienes o no – le pregunto Kurama con calma.

Si pero con una condición- dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos.

¿Cual?- Pregunto kunama.

No quiero Vivir con los de la rama principal- Respondió Sakura abriendo sus ojos.

¿Cómo es eso?- Pregunto un sorprendido Kurama.

Quiero entrenarme lejos de la rama principal por el momento.- respondió tranquilamente Sakura.

Esta bien, pero te pondrán un entrenador y no será nada fácil.-

Si entiendo.- respondió Sakura.

Entonces vamos con la hokage, tiene que estar informada de esto.- Dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar

Hai, adiós Ino nos veremos luego.- dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

Si nos veremos adiós.- Respondió una muy confundida Ino.

Fin Flash Back

eso quiere decir que la hokage sabe todo- dijo Sasuke prendiéndosele la ampolleta.

Eso creo tendrías que hablar con ella- respondió Ino elevándose de hombros.

¡Pero no saben donde se encuentra Sakura! – Pregunto nuevamente Sasuke.

No, solo me dijo que regresaría en 3 años más o menos – respondió Hinata.

Eso quiere decir que regresará este año. – dijo Sasuke pensativo.

Si…Creo, no hemos tenido señales de vida de ella.- respondió Hinata ya desesperándose con tantas preguntas.

-si… ni siquiera se despidió de mi. – dijo naruto bajando su mirada.

Solo nos queda esperar- respondió Ino.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Mientras que en otro Lugar…

vamos Sakura ese no es todo tu potencial- Decía un chico de pelos rojizos y largos.

No tengo ganas de entrenar Kurama- Respondió Sakura sentándose debajo de un Gran árbol.

Y ahora por que – Respondió Kurama siguiéndola y sentándose a un lado de ella.

Estoy nerviosa en un día volveré a Konoha Kurama-

A que todos estén enojados conmigo no me despedí de nadie excepto de Hinata y Ino. - Dijo respondió Sakura mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas

Flash Back

Se encontraba Sakura guardando sus cosas en la mochila, recorre con la mirada su habitación y se detiene mirando algo…una fotografía…la del equipo 7.

No los volveré a ver en 3 largos años._Pensaba Sakura_ Pero será mejor para todos.

¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Kurama entrando por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura.

Si, enseguida voy.- dijo Sakura echando las ultimas cosas en su mochila

Te espero afuera – Dijo Kurama saltando por donde mismo entró.

Hai! _pensando_ no me despediré estoy segura de que si los veo no me podré ir.- dijo cerrando su mochila y poniéndosela a los hombros.

Es hora de marchar.- dijo poniendo una carta en la almohada con el nombre de Hinata y saltando por la misma ventana por la que kunama había salido.

A la salida se encontró con Kurama justo como el se lo había dicho.

Vámonos - dijo Sakura empezando a caminar.

Hai- dijo kunama siguiéndola.

Caminaron si apuros hasta fuera de Konoha.

échale un vistazo a tu aldea esta va a ser la ultima vez que la veas por largos años.- dijo Kurama deteniéndose.

Si, lo se, pero lo único que quiero es irme rápido vamos.- Dijo Sakura volviendo a caminar.

Esta Bien- dijo Kurama empezando con el viaje.

Fin Flash Back.

Admito que te has hecho más fuerte, cuando empezamos el entrenamiento pensé que ibas a ser un total fracaso - Comento Kurama, mirando el cielo.

Pero ya vez que no- mandándole una mirada asesina.

Si y me retracto de haberlo pensado.- Dijo kunama mirándola.

Bueno que te parece si almorzamos y emprendemos camino a Konoha.- dice Kurama levantándose mientras se limpia.

¡QUE TAN RAPIDO!- Gritó Sakura con los ojos de huevo frito.

Si después no quiero ir apurado.- dice Kurama caminando a casa.

Esta Bien – Responde Sakura lanzando un cansino suspiro.

Mientras que con Sasuke…


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras que con Sasuke, se dirigía muy pensativo hacia la oficina de la hokage.

- Quien será el sujeto con que Sakura se fue, Todavía sus sentimientos serán los mismos _ pensaba un distraído Sasuke miles de preguntas, pero sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en frente de las puertas de la oficina de Tsunade y se decidió a tocar.

- Adelante – se escuchó la voz de la Hokage.

- Hokage-sama soy yo- Dijo sasuke entrando.

- Sasuke que haces aquí- dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Yo… quería hacerle algunas preguntas.-

- Soy toda oídos- poniendo más atención a lo que Sasuke le tenía que decir.

- Usted sabe donde se encuentra Sakura- Poniéndose serio

- No, no se donde se encuentra- Dijo tsunade cambiando su rostro uno triste.

- ¿¡pero como no le dijo donde iba!? - preguntó un exaltado Sasuke

- No, pero… viendo la fecha…ella esta por volver…aunque también existe una posibilidad de que Sakura se encuentre muerta.- Dijo tsunade tensa.

- ¿¡pero como!?-Dijo un Sasuke al borde de la histeria.

- Me duele decir esto pero puede que así sea.- Dijo tsunade mirando por la gran ventana de su oficina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras que en otro lugar Sakura y Kurama terminaban de almorzar.

- Bueno Sakura arregla tus cosas para irnos- dijo kunama mientra levantaba la mesa.

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Tan rápido por lo menos déjame descansar!- reclamó Sakura mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa.

- Se que estas nerviosa pero lo siento hice una promesa con la hokage de llevarte justo a la fecha.- dijo Kurama ignorando los reproches.

- Tú y tus promesas- respondió una malhumorada Sakura levantándose del asiento.

- Si así es y también quiero que todo el camino tengas una linda sonrisa como las que muestras siempre.

- Como ¿así?- Mostrando una sonrisa demasiado forzada para el gusto de Kurama.

- Hummm...… un poco más natural- dándole un ejemplo.

- No lo creo- Sakura salió de la cocina dejando a un Kurama riéndose a Carcajadas.

Sakura salió al poco rato con una mochila, Kurama que ya estaba listo solo se limitó a seguirla.

- nuestro viaje comenzó –

- ¡Hmp! – Mientras empezaba a saltar de rama en rama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- y como puede confirmar que ella estará aquí – le dijo sasuke a Tsunade extremadamente serio

- el lo prometió – le respondió tsunade mirando aun por la ventana.

- ¿Quién?-

- El joven que se la llevo…el prometió traerla a los 3 años después… cuando terminara su entrenamiento.

Flash Back

Tsunade sintió los golpes en la puerta.

- adelante – dijo Tsunade levantando su cabeza de los papeles.

- Con su permiso Hokage-sama- dijo kunama haciendo una reverencia.

- Quien eres nunca te había visto por aquí.-

- Kurama Haruno Hokage- sama.-

- Tú eres pariente de Sakura.-

- Si-

- A que vienes –

- A pedirle permiso para sacar a Sakura de la aldea para entrenarla. – dijo Kurama.

- Pero…-

- Se lo prometo volverá sana y salva dentro de 3 años.-

- Pero…-

- Bien ¿que dice?

- Bien pero si no cumples con tu promesa al cuarto año te buscare para matarte yo misma si a Sakura le pasa algo o no vuelve.-

- OK, ahora con su permiso me retiro.- hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Fin Flash Back

- Se paciente Sasuke ella volverá. – dijo Tsunade volviéndose a sentar.

- Esta bien esperare hasta el cuarto año y si no llega iré con usted.-

- Estas seguro.- dijo Tsunade con sus manos entrelazadas en frente de ella.

- Completamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noche cayó rápidamente por la aldea de konoha, ya era demasiado tarde, todo estaba en silencio, cuando se vieron 2 siluetas en la entrada.

- Sakura ya llegamos- dijo Kurama poniéndose sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿enserio? Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta pensé que estábamos todavía en la ciudad de los harunos.

- Me encanta ese humor tuyo.-

- A mi también, Bueno vayamos donde tsunade-sama.

- Pero ya es tarde.- viendo su reloj.

- Siempre se queda hasta tarde terminado el papeleo.

Caminaron lentamente por las vacías calles de Konoha.

- Vaya hace tanto tiempo que no estaba aquí- decía Sakura mientras miraba para todos lados.

- Si fueron 3 largos años.-

- De entrenamiento lejos de la aldea.-

- Tú lo quisiste así.

- Si solo quería escapar de la realidad – dijo Sakura cambiando su semblante a uno triste.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la oficina de la hokage, Kurama tocó la puerta.

- Quien será a estas horas _susurró_ Adelante!

- Buenas noches tsunade- sama – entrando a la oficina.

- ¡Kurama! Donde esta Sakura.- Grito tsunade tirandosele encima al pobre Kurama.

- Aquí estoy Tsunade Sama – entrando al despacho.

- ¡¡Sakura!! .- Grito la Hokage abrazando a Sakura.

- Tsunade- Sama me esta asfixiando.

- Hai. hai lo siento pero díganme cuando llegaron.-

- Solo hace un momento.- respondió Kurama.

- Deben de estar cansados-

- En realidad si, no nos detuvimos en ningún momento.- Contestó Sakura mirando a Kurama.

- Bueno Sakura tu casa sigue en donde esta pueden ir para allá.

- Hai.- Dándose vuelta para salir del despacho.

- Procura que nadie te vea, para que sea una sorpresa.

- Haai!

- Sayonara.- Respondieron kunama y Sakura antes de desaparecer con un puff.


End file.
